


The Bullet Train

by rivenjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I don't think this pairing could ever realistically end well, M/M, One-Shot, Reincarnation AU, Suicide, TW: Suicide, prose, this doesn't end happily, very self-indulgent, very short read, yet another modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivenjolras/pseuds/rivenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R was born with bullet holes in his chest. Reincarnation AU, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bullet Train

R was born with bullet holes in his chest.

He grew up aching for a person he couldn’t see the face nor hear the name of.

All he saw was a blur of golden curls and red.

He grows up, moves into a shitty apartment in another country, in a neighborhood where you can’t travel at night without worry. So that’s what he does, every night.

All but broke his back for a job paying seven fifty an hour, given responsibilities of a manager without the manager pay. He does his job well, only out of personal pride. He hates himself every time he picks up his check.

It was a Wednesday night, stumbling onto the subway train after a night of drinking cut short by a pull in his chest.

That’s when he sees him, all curls and light and wearing the most beautiful scowl he’s ever seen. R sits across from him, trying to figure out what to say to him. But then the boy he’s been aching for gets off the train.

R looks for him for weeks, the weeks move onto months, and 2 years later, he sees him again, with a faceless boy on his arm. R leaves the subway bleary-eyed.

The boy of R’s dreams hears about his death by train, everyone does. The poor young boy torn unrecognizably, who caused the subway station to be closed for an entire night. He shuts off the television with an pain in his chest he can’t place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I may write a more fleshed-out reincarnation AU in the future.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i held a lover once (and i was his)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898566) by [bottleredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleredhead/pseuds/bottleredhead)




End file.
